What are enemies for? (Season 1)
by LemonySkimmons
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a regular girl who lives in Washington DC. She does well at high school! She has a loving family! And she has many friends, but not so many enemies. However when she starts to get involved with weird goings on she no longer knows who to trust. Her friends drop and her enemies grow! Who will Clarke trust? And more importantly who will she not?
1. Episode 1

**HI! New story: The 100! I'm so happy to be writing about this amazing show! It has become by far my favorite thing ever! It's an AU and I'm excited for all of you to read it.**

 **Don't worry I'm still writing my Hunger Games fanfiction 'What are friends for?' but I'm adding another part to the latest episode of it ('Guitar Girl') since it was short.**

 **Anyway hope you like it please favorite, follow or review, or you could do all! :D Here it is!**

* * *

 **Episode 1-3: The Secret (Part 1)**

 **Clarke's POV**

"Oh, god!" Octavia groans as she slumps onto Monty's couch, the darkness of the night filling the room. While I turn the light on she complains "Tell me again why we have to do this assignment?"

"Because it's our last one until we leave. We want to have good jobs right?" I reply, talking to her like she's an infant learning how to talk.

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of work!" She then complains while moving into a sleeping position. "Wake me up when you're done!"

"Wait a minute-" I start but Finn interrupts me.

"Okay, O." He grins at me as frustration rages within me.

Monty soon walks over to me and quietly asks "Did she only choose me so that I would do all the work?"

"Yep!" I answer walking over to Finn who's at the dining table - getting started with the project.

"So, Princess? How do you wanna do this?" He questions. I lean against the wooden table, yawning. _So bored!_ I think while crossing my eyes. "Are you okay?" He looks at me a bit confused.

"No, I'm bored!" I moan placing my head onto the table - doing 'an Octavia' as most of us say.

"Well, it isn't exactly meant to be exciting," Monty says from where he sits on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you're just heartbroken that Jasper is doing the assignment with Maya instead of you!" I shout to him making Finn grin. Once I turn to Monty he rolls his eyes then looks at Octavia - who's starting to snore, loudly.

"I do suppose Jasper would've been a better partner than her." He shakes his head, while glaring at me and Finn as we snicker. "Oh, grow up!"

* * *

The blinding sun shines down on me as I step outside my front door; I try to look at my surroundings but the brightness fills my vision. Washington DC, it's an amazing city! I look at the grey glint of Raven's car. She sits inside blasting her favorite songs.

"Hey, loser!" Raven shouts while turning her music down. I stand there with an eyebrow raised but grinning. "Are you gonna get in or just stand there?"

"I think I'll just stand here, it's warm and-" I start though she cuts in.

"Suit yourself!"

"Wait!" I yell with annoyance, as she drives the car a few feet forward. "I was being sarcastic! I'm coming, chill."

I jump inside the passenger seat next to Raven and she hurries off down the street. I gaze at the many houses we pass before realizing something missing, someone missing! Octavia!

"Uh, where's Octavia, Ray?" I question turning to the brunette who's focusing hard on the road.

"Um, she's already at school," She explains while I listen. "She went with Caris and Fox, I think."

"Oh," I murmur, leaning back in the comfy seat.

"What's up with you?" Raven then asks.

"Couldn't you have invited someone else to ride with us? Like Lexa, or someone? The back seat feels empty!"

"Ha! Lexa." Raven laughs.

"What's wrong with Lexa?!" I growl, raising my voice.

"Ever since the day she moved here there's been a connection with you two!"

"Oh, okay, Raven! Whatever you say," I groan shaking my head and turning my attention back to the passing scenery.

* * *

Raven shortly arrives at school with a smile on her face - probably because it's our last day. As I climb out of the car, I spot Lexa jumping out of Anya's car. They are still talking when Raven locks up her car, so I walk inside to find someone else.

"Hey, Clarkey!" Jasper bellows from the corridor to my right; he's with Maya and Nathan.

"Heya, bozos!" Raven shouts over to them.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood!" Miller warns to Raven once he and the two 'lovers' reach us. Jasper and Maya aren't a couple, however they really like each other! Although they haven't admitted it - yet, that is - or been on a proper date.

"Good mood?" Raven questions with shock. "Has Miller learnt how to be happy? If so it's a miracle!"

"Shut up, Raven!" He mumbles while laughing.

A few seconds later the bell rings; my features wake up when they hear it. "Okay, guys, I really need to get to math!" I pipe.

"Okay," Maya cheers happily not moving, along with the rest of them.

"So?" I say looking at them all. "Could you all just get out of the way?! And wish me luck?"

"Why do you need luck?" Jasper asks, confused.

"I've got 'Kreepy Kane'!"

"Oh..." They all groan. "Good luck!"

I quickly march past them and continue to march until I reach my classroom. I get there two minuets later only to be greeted by Mr Kane - a.k.a 'Kreepy Kane'! "Hello there, Clarke!" He welcomes cheerily. Kane may seem like a nice man but nice changes when he starts to stalk your mom! Ever since he saw my mom he's been stalking her and guess what, she doesn't even realize it.

I ignore him barging past his tall figure. I take a seat at my desk next to Harper who's busy doing her makeup. I then look to my right to see no one!

"Late again I see!" Monty complains from behind me. "She's never on time!"

"Alright class, settle down." Mr Kane says calmly from the front of the room.

"Oh, here we go!" Harper groans placing her eyebrow pencil back into her purse.

"I know, right?" Pascal laughs from where he sits at the very back. I swing my head around to see him being glared at by Trina - which is weird because I thought they were going out with each other.

"Anyways-" Kane grunts but gets interrupted.

"I'm here!" Octavia yells while rushing through the door. The brunette then rapidly races to her desk, where she quickly sits down - tiding herself up. She places her hands together in front of her and says "Continue, please."

I glance from her to Mr Kane, before meeting her eye contact and rolling my eyes at her. She grins at me, leaning back in her seat to relax.

* * *

The bell rings and Raven pushes past me and to the door - screaming loudly!

"Calm down!" Octavia shouts shaking her head and looking over to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. What the real question is, is she okay?" I laugh shooting a quick glance at Raven - who's running around the hall. Once we reach her she's got her fists up in the air and screaming 'Yes'!

"Uh, is she on medication?" Mr Wallace asks while strolling past. Cage Wallace is one of the newer teachers at our school, and is still getting used to the people. He looks at Raven weirdly. "Even worse, is she not on medication?!"

"Oh, don't worry about her! She's just excited," I explain grabbing Raven's arm and yanking her away.

"Hey! You're ruining my groove!" Raven whales as I take her to her car. Octavia laughs the whole time not daring to help me.

"Octavia, you're driving!" I order pushing Raven into the back seat to sit down - although she ends up lying down instead, laughing. I hop into the front of the car with Octavia "Drop me off at Lexa's! I'm meant to be meeting her tonight."

"You're lucky I can drive!" Octavia says pointing at Raven - who just laughs. She then points at me and adds "And, you're lucky I'm your friend!"

I roll my bright, blue eyes at her before she starts the car.

* * *

 **Lexa's POV**

"I don't understand why you always have to go to work!" I complain, sitting at the island in the middle of our kitchen.

"It's not my fault that I have to cover for people," Anya explains as I frown at her. She walks from the kitchen to the couch where she grabs her purse. Her dark, long blonde hair flows repeatedly from side to side as she approaches me once again. Before saying goodbye she gives me a quick, tight hug. "I promise I won't be long."

"Okay!" I groan looking grumpily to my right.

A knock. Then several more echo from the door. _Clarke_ , I think while Anya walks at her own pace to answer it. She definitely knows it's Clarke since she walking awfully slow; she doesn't like Clarke that much and probably wants to annoy her.

"You took your time!" Clarke shouts stomping inside. Anya just shrugs with a smirk and I just smile glancing between the two.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. Don't wanna hang around 'Miss time of the month'! See you later Lexa!" Anya then leaves still grinning at Clarke as she does.

"Grr! It's not even my time of the month!" Clarke grunts folding her arms and marching over.

"Chill, Clarke!" I say giggling a little. "Anya's just messing with you."

"I know but-"

"Shh!" I command calming her down. Her angry, flushed face looks at me with knitted eyebrows; her pink, clenched lips frown but soon loosen after a few seconds. She looks down - not saying a word - then glances back at me with a smile.

"So, uh-" She starts - taking her brown, leather jacket off - although I stop her.

"You may wanna put that back on." I suggest. She looks at me with confusion on her face. One of her eyebrows raised. Her eyelids lowering so you can only see a small glint of blue, that sparkles from her eyes. However she still keeps her smile in place. She stands against the counter waiting. Waiting for my answer. "We're going somewhere!"

* * *

"Where exactly is 'somewhere'?" Clarke asks once we reach the apartment two floors down from mine.

"You'll see." I tease placing three knocks on the brown, wooden door.

"I don't want to visit him!" She say angrily. "I always see him! He's so annoying!"

"Shh!" I command once again.

"Oh, so-"

"Hey, Princess." Bellamy greets as he swings open the door. "And you too, Lex."

"Nobody calls me that!" I advise quickly.

"Okay, so what do you two want?" Bellamy questions leaning against his door. "Also make it quick I've got a job interview! In, like ten minuets."

"Oh well," I say crossing my arms. "You have to drive us somewhere! And it's not particularly close."

"What?" Bellamy and Clarke say together, both with confusion and anger in their voices.

"Calm down!"

"Lexa, you can't expect Bellamy to drive us to places!" Clarke steps forward angrier that ever. _Ha, defending Bellamy like usual,_ I think to myself while she squabbles on. "He's gotta go to that interview! It's not fair, Lexa."

I just stand there - impatiently - waiting for her to finish. "Are you done or-?" I cut myself off since she's still going on and on. "Okay, guess you're not."

"Clarke." Bellamy says. "Clarke. Clarke!"

"W-What?" She hisses as I get glares.

"I was never going to take you two anywhere in the first place!" He admits laughing at her.

"Okay, then!" I growl, walking towards him. I whip my head to Clarke in an instant. "Cover your ears, close your eyes and shout la over and over again, until I tell you to stop!"

"What? Why?" Her frown comes back once again and I roll my eyes.

"Just do it!" I demand, holding my hand up to silence her. She eventually does it. With frustration and an idea, I then step over to Bellamy so I'm in front of him. "Now, if you don't take us to... a certain place, I will tell Clarke!"

"Tell Clarke what?" Bellamy laughs nervously.

"That night! With you know who!"

"Um, I- Uh!" He mutters looking at Clarke who's still looking like an idiot.

"She'll know! And never love you!" I laugh evilly after saying it.

"...Okay! Fine, I'll drive you!" He wipes the sweat from his forehead and deeply inhales the thin air around him. "I'll go and get my jacket and shoes."

I nod as he races off, then I watch Clarke. She's shouting at the top of her voice and being idiotic, stupid, silly, cute. I stare at her and can't look away! It's as if my eyes have been glued on just her, it's as if there's been a curse set on me and I can only see her, it's as if looking away I might loose her. It's as if I like her and my feeling are too strong to let me look away.

Her 'la-ing' slows down and she opens her right eye followed her left slowly, only to catch me looking like a soft, sensitive, love-struck weirdo. She lowers her hands that I've 'accidentally' touched many times before, her eyes staying on me and a small smile playing on her slightly blushing face. It's then that I realize that I'm blushing too, the heat of my cheeks spreading around my tanned face. A small smile then plays on my face too.

"Okay, girls!" Bellamy bellows walking out of his apartment door and slamming it shut. I shoot my head away from Clarke's beauty just in time for him to not notice; I look down at the floor to my right, confused meanwhile shaking my head a little. "Are you two okay?" He asks walking between me and Clarke.

"I uh, I'm-" I mumble but Clarke answers for both of us.

"We're okay!" She says smiling at Bellamy. They start to stroll down the corridor together - occasionally bumping into each other purposely. "What took you so long? Come to think of it you're always slow!" I hear Clarke complain while laughing.

I just gaze at the two not knowing whether to be happy or to be... Upset. I just forget about whatever this is and yell "Wait up, losers!"

* * *

The city lights have long gone and the road is now a derelict plane. He pulls the breaks and the car stops. It's dark. I smirk opening the door. Clarke and Bellamy climb out of the front of the car a couple of seconds later. I don't look at them but I know their faces are a mixture of worry and uncertainty; Clarke and Bellamy have different personalities yet share similar feeling when around one another.

"Come on!" I whale motioning for Clarke to come over.

"Hey, uh, why don't I come with you?" Bellamy questions, worriedly. Ha coward! He then grabs Clarke's forearm tightly, looking around at his gloomy surroundings. He talks to her quietly - his freckled face so close to her pale one. My smirk drops into a frown as does my heart start to sting with jealousy.

"Is it okay if Bell tags along?" She asks finally reaching me. "Anyway, he's already missed his interview."

I want to say no. "Yes. Yeah, it's fine." I look at the forest ahead of me. It's eerie with many trees. I take one shaken step, then another, then another, until I reach the forests edge. "Come on!"

"Seriously?" Bellamy asks shaking his head. They follow me in a moment after, with Clarke laughing at Bellamy; he just keeps quiet however.

With every step I take the urge to go back to the car grows. Clarke and Bellamy creep slowly behind me - watching my every step. With all the trees surrounding me as well, it's almost like they're watching me too. The wind consumes me, whispering it's darkest secrets into my ears. I halt with wide eyes.

"What are you stopping for?" Clarke whispers while looking around. "Are you okay?"

I snap out of my worried state. "Yes. I-I'm... Totally okay!"

"Unless she's found her sanity and wants get the hell outta here!" Bellamy suggests angrily.

"It's just a bit further, come on!" I inform marching onward.

"Where are we going, Lexa?" Clarke finally questions, tiredly. We then stop once again!

"It's not far, I promise! Just trust me."

Bellamy sighs with disapproval as Clarke gives me a small smile, indicating that she trusts me. I smile back happily, although my gaze wanders to Bellamy and it quickly disappears. I turn around strolling on, hoping to find it.

* * *

Climbing carefully up the cliff's edge, I notice Bellamy helping Clarke. He supports her waist with his left arm and keeps smiling at her, his face so close to hers again. Anger starts to occur inside of me! I climb faster trying to escape the view of Clarke and Bellamy, however it doesn't matter since it's the only thing that's in my head right now.

"How much further, Lexa?!" Clarke bellows from below me, followed by some sounds of pain. "And? Can you climb a little slower? You're making a lot of rocks drop on us!"

I look up seeing a ledge. _That's it,_ I think making me go my fastest. If it's really what I think it is, it can't be good! I want it not to be but what's the point of coming here then. I wish I never saw that picture, I wish I never saw those notes, I wish I never heard about it and most importantly I wish it wasn't them! I could turn back right now and not get involved, not get them into trouble but I can't. I've come to far now!

Reaching the ledge I stagger onto it. Wiping my brow I stand up, seeing it - the door. I smirk, feeling victorious!

"Ouch... Urg... Uh!" I hear Clarke grunt while she arrives at the ledge, Bellamy by her side. "Okay! So..." She stands up with even more confusion then before.

"What the hell is this?!" Bellamy shouts taking a step back.

"I'm not too sure myself!" I admit walking up to the door, the entrance. "There's only one way to find out, right?"

"Lex, maybe-" Bellamy tries to suggest.

"No! There's no going back!" I see a small box on the wall. I flip up the front of it to reveal a futuristic-styled keypad. "Here goes nothing!"

I begin to type: 8, 1, 7, 4, 0. My access is granted and the rusty door roughly slides opens. Darkness is all there is, until a light eventually turns on and the power starts up. There is technology filling the place!

"Oh my god," Clarke whispers.

"It's like some sort of lab!" Bellamy advises.

"I knew it," I say quietly shaking my head. "I'm going in!"

They try to hold me back but I run inside seeing everything: the computers, the machines, the robotic inventions, the many different substances and the door. I feel a strike of shock flow through me once I see it. I don't wait! I can't any longer! So I run, I run as fast as I can to it. Swinging it open I see them, all of them!

Clarke and Bellamy get to me, only to share the horrific sight!

"It's exactly what they said too!" I explain, breathing quickly with panic.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 1-2: The Secret ( Part 2 )**

 **Bellamy's POV**

"People?" Clarke exclaims covering her mouth.

"Yeah!" I say aloud not daring to take my brown eyes off of the 'people'.

Their hacking echoes through the lab-like bunker. The air is thick and misty. The people are a different range of ages but are no older than their late 40s at the most. The people look terrified and helpless, however some are either too weak or too scared to even spare a glance in our direction. They're all lying down in separate beds trying to keep themselves warm.

"What?" I comment confused. I frown my eyebrows and slowly turn my head to Lexa. "What the hell is this?"

She stays silent for a while but finally replies "I don't know but I-!"

She stops herself when she hears noises. Me and Clarke can hear them too, it's coming from outside; a few moments later we can make out what it is, talking. It sounds like they're climbing up the side of the cliff! Me and Clarke start to panic and run into the main room. I then quickly rush out of the bunker and peek down to get a better look. However when I look I see lots of people wearing body armor and helmets closing in fast.

I walk back inside. "They're wearing a lot of body armor! Plus there's a lot of them and they're not taking their time!"

"Guys we gotta go!" Clarke informs looking from me to Lexa with her beautiful eyes.

"Okay, but how?" I ask looking for exits.

That's when I spot Lexa, she's still looking at the sick people from the doorway. I roll my eyes as Clarke hurries over to her. Clarke then grabs Lexa's arm and talks to her quietly. After about thirty seconds of wasted time Lexa gives Clarke a small smile and they both come over to me. We all gather next to a table that has a wide range of chemicals in jars and weird mumbo jumbo on it. I turn away from it and glance from left to right to find an other way out.

"Lexa, where's the exits?" I question, hearing the armed soldier-like people's shouts getting louder.

"Uh...I-I don't know?" She admits. She then begins to look around too.

"Great!" Clarke grunts shaking her head. "Then we'll have to leave through the way we came in."

"That means we've gotta go now!" Without hesitation Lexa runs to the entrance, looking for a way to get around the people. She pauses and shrugs. That's when she instantly whips her head upwards, starting to climb up the cliff even further.

I turn to Clarke who looks worried. "It's the best idea we've got. Unless you wanna stay here and get captured that is!" I tell her. She grins. We then begin to follow Lexa by going outside and ascending up the mountain. I help Clarke with a few leaps but she gets me to stop, saying she can do it by herself; she can't though. She catches up with Lexa quite quickly. I'm left below, however, watching the two move faster and faster. But it is then when I misplace my footing and cause a small amount of rocks to fall below! They look up.

* * *

 **Abby's POV**

The alarm rings loudly throughout the whole entire building. I quickly walk through the many corridors until I eventually reach the main room.

"What is it?" Alice questions in her British accent, walking from her office and over to Echo. "Is it even serious?"

Echo spins around in her computer chair to face Alice. "Yeah, actually it is!" She says, turning back around to face her giant screen with many flashing things on it.

"What is it then?" Alice looks at Echo then to me with her brown eyes.

"You know the lab?" Echo asks, while she opens files and brings things up on her computer.

"The one in the side of that cliff? Then, yes, I know 'the lab'!"

"Well, it looks like the enemy is attacking it." Echo says simply.

"Why?"

"It looks like someone's there," Echo explains. "Or should I say some people are there. Three to be precise!"

"Civilians! Who are they?" Alice questions - obviously full of wonder.

"I don't know there names or personal-"

"Any time today?"

"I got there faces on camera!" Echo then brings up the camera playback footage on the screen. "Here!"

She starts to play it, it's in black and white and the quality of the video isn't perfect. However besides all that I still manage to see who is there. A boy with dark hair and freckle who is older than the other two, a pretty, tanned girl with brown hair who looks worried, and a curious blonde haired girl who is my daughter; it''s Bellamy, Lexa and Clarke!

"Oh my god!" I exclaim making Echo pause the tape and Alice turn to me.

"You know them people? Have you told them anything?" Alice yells stepping closer to me. Echo looks at the frozen picture with shock. "If you've caused this-!"

"Alice! It's her daughter!" Echo shouts standing up, Alice stops. "And it's Lexa, Anya's sister."

The boss glares at me then to Echo. She clenches her fists. "If it's not you it must be Anya. Where is she? She needs talking to... Now!"

"You sent her out before to assist Emori," I inform. "Can't we do anything, ma'am?"

"Call her and get her come down here! And no, it's got nothing to do with us! You want to save your daughter, fine, you do that!" Alice marches off whipping her dark, brown hair to the right. "I'll be in my office!"

"I'll go get her, Echo. Don't call for anyone else!" I walk off to the exit door.

"Abby?" Echo bellows. I turn around to face her. "I won't tell Alice that you're going." I smile at her nodding my head slightly. "And if you need any backup I'll send it straight away."

I thank her, as I turn around to continue my walk to the door. Once I get there I use my key card to open it and step outside into another corridor filled area. I keep my quick pace and continue to travel through the corridors; they're dull and have no windows - well, it makes sense since we're underground. It starts to get colder meaning I'm reaching the garage. The garage is where they keep the trucks, SUVs and the action cars but I'm just going to drive in my own car.

I find my way to the elevator and stairs. I use the elevator though as I'm not much of a 'stairs person'. I use my key card once again to gain access to the elevator; it then opens and I take a ride to the ground floor where the reception is. I smile at Indra who works on the desk.

"Don't need to sign me out! I'm coming back!" I yell while leaving through the main doors.

"Okay, Abby!" Indra shouts back, with a little wave.

I walk over to my new, black car in the parking lot. I turn to see the tall skyscraper that sits above HQ, it's where you go when you're not in the field. I slide into the driver's seat and start the engine after shutting the door - smoothly.

I pick up my phone and ring Anya. "Hey, you're needed a HQ," I greet once Anya answers her phone. "It's urgent."

"Uh, I'm kinda busy here!" She replies. "Why? I am about to kick this guy's ass right now!"

"It's... Lexa-"

"What is it?!" She demands. "Where is she?"

"Well, that's the problem!" I explain.

"Where is my little sister?!" She questions as a order.

"You know that lab?" I say focusing on the road in front of me.

"Yeah!" Her voice gets more demanding by the second.

"She's broken in there," I finally tell her. "She's with Clarke and Bellamy Blake."

"I'm not going back to that place until I know Lexa is alright!"

"I know. That's why you're coming with me." I say watching the red on the traffic signals turn green.

"Course I am." Anya admits making me grin.

"Then it's a day trip!" I laugh.

"Or night trip."

* * *

 **Lexa's POV**

"They're gaining on us!" Clarke yells from in front of me.

"I know just keep going!" Bellamy orders running behind me.

We sprint through the many trees of the forest. I look from left to right for somewhere safe, anywhere safe! No lights, no nothing, just trees and the darkness of the night. We run and run and run! In the gloomy mist, a derelict, lonesome lodge becomes visible; wrecked and old it may seem but it's the only place to hide.

"That lodge! If we're fast enough we can get there in time!" I keep my eyes on the destination, rather than on the problem that chases a few feet behind us.

"You two go on ahead!" Bellamy demands slowing down. Me and Clarke stop looking at him with confusion. He smirks then races off towards the chasers without second thoughts. "I'll catch up!"

Clarke goes to follow him but I grab her arm, tightly.

"Bellamy!" She shrieks grabbing my hand and trying to move it from her arm.

"Clarke! It's okay. He'll be fine!" I say shaking her. I see the flashlights; half of them follow Bellamy while the other half inch closer. "Do you trust Bellamy?"

"Yes! Of course," She admits.

"Then lets run!" We rush into the ruined lodge!

I glance all over looking for a barricade, but everything seems to be wrecked. "We need to go find Bellamy!" Clarke complains, standing in the middle of the abandoned lodge.

"Shh," I order. "Stay quiet."

Silence falls upon us, the roaring shouts disappear along with the blinding lights. They must have followed Bellamy! We could've lost them without Bellamy though; he has just put himself at risk. He has to show off in front of Clarke, doesn't he? Him and his stubbornness.

"They're gone," I state, walking from a window to where Clarke stands.

"Yeah. They've gone after Bellamy!" Clarke informs.

"Calm down. I'm sure he'll be okay," I tell her while curiously observing the room. "It's Bellamy we're talking about, right? He can easily outrun them."

A glisten; I catch it in the corner of my eye. I look around to find it again but dullness covers the room. I walk slowly in the direction the glisten came from. The moon is the only supply of light we have. It's really hard to see what was glistening; maybe it was just my mind. However in seconds I see it again right in front of me. I reach out for it.

I carefully hold it in my hand. It's cold and solid - like a piece of metal. I bring it up to where I can see it. Opening my hand I see a pin - it's not metal but gold. The pin is shaped into some sort of bird with a ring around it. It's wings are the only thing attached to the ring around it. It's beautiful.

I gaze at it in awe for a few seconds before the door swings open. "Bellamy?" Clarke questions beginning to smile.

"No!" Clarke's mom - Abby - comments walking in with a pistol.

* * *

 **Anya's POV**

"Ooh! This place is so spooky!" Emori advises as she follows me.

"Yes, I can see that." I say while holding my revolver in front of me.

"Will monsters jump out? Imagine if they did, what would you do?"

I stop and roll my tired, brown eyes. "Emori. I can assure you monsters won't jump out. And if it were to happen I would shoot it in the head!"

She looks at me, surprised. "Whoa! That would be so cool."

We then continue on. I search through the darkness, hoping to find Lexa and Clarke. I haven't heard from Abby either; that indicates she's having the same amount of luck I'm having, or she's forgot to tell me. Abby can be forgetful sometimes when panicking, so can I.

I'm panicking right now but Emori can't tell. I don't like showing my emotions in front of people, I despise it. There has only been two people I have shown my emotions to - ever! One of those people is Lexa - she means the world to me and is the only real person I can trust! The other person abandoned me in the time I needed them the most and now that person is long gone. He was once the person I trusted more than Lexa, but nobody can take that place anymore.

Breaking branches can be heard from up ahead. "Is it a monster?" Emori asks hiding behind me. "Will you shoot it in the head?"

"It doesn't have to be a monster for me to shoot it in the head!" I state, holding up my revolver - ready to shoot.

Moments later a muscular form emerges out of the mist. I hold my gun tighter and more higher. It's a man, you can easily make it out. He's running - closer, closer! Emori grips my right shoulder, firmly. He's in range! I get ready to take the shot when... he runs out towards us.

"Bellamy?" I question in shock.

"Anya?" He smiles with relief and walks over. "Hey, Emori!"

Emori nods her head happily, while I stop smiling and look away. "I didn't come for you! Where's Lexa and Clarke?"

"I don't know. I lured the guards, or whatever they were, away from them. Then I outran the people! It took some fast sprinting but-" Bellamy pants. I interrupt him, however.

"I don't want to know about you," I explain putting my gun away. "C'mon, you're coming with us!"

"He is?" Emori asks. "You are?"

"I am?" Bellamy asks.

We need to find Lexa. We all walk on - ready to attack anyone who isn't friendly. Walking on and on for a few minuets, we finally see a lodge. I tell Emori and Bellamy to check inside with me. Following my lead they rush in behind me!

"Lexa?" I say.

"Anya?" Lexa says.

"Clarke" Bellamy says.

"Bellamy?" Clarke says.

"Emori?" Abby says.

We all turn to Emori. "Uh..?" She mumbles looking around. "... Abby?!"

"What's going on?" Clarke questions with confusion.

"What's going on?" I laugh. "We're here to take you home!"

"Yeah. You're lucky we got here!" Emori adds. "You could've been captured or dead right now!"

Abby looks at her with frowned eyebrows. "... You're okay! That's the main reason." She comments putting her arm on Clarke's shoulder.

"How did you know we were here?" Lexa asks, look at me with suspicion.

I look out of a smashed window, only to see enemies closing in! If it wasn't for their flashlights I wouldn't have spotted them - idiots. I warn everyone before we sprint as fast as we can out of the lodge. Racing through the maze of trees, I spot the highway. Abby does too, since she yells for us to run faster as we're almost there. It seems so far, however we reach it in seconds.

"I thought you might've needed a hand, so I came!" Marcus Kane shouts while walking over with Kyle Wick.

"'Kreepy Kane'?" Clarke bellows while they both run past, with guns and grenades.

"Kid?" He answers, glancing back.

We all get in the cars and drive off!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
